


Lexark: Fear the Walking Dead

by Aemeth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, fear the walking dead, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: Cover for coeurastronaute's story Evil.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Elyza Lex/Lexa (The 100)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Lexark: Fear the Walking Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coeurastronaute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurastronaute/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559294) by [coeurastronaute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurastronaute/pseuds/coeurastronaute). 



Dear [coeurastronaute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurastronaute/pseuds/coeurastronaute), in great admiration for your story Evil, I finally got around to making this cover as a gift - once you finish it, I will honest to god print it and put this on the cover^^


End file.
